Nueva Alumna
by Ori the hedgehog
Summary: Una nueva chica llega al colegio, Shadow empieza a sentir algo que creyo jamas volver a sentir desde que perdio a su amada Maria Shadow y OC
1. La nueva chica

**Este es mi primer fic aqui esta historia bueno ya me la habia imaginado pero no la habia escrito **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a SEGA y Sonic Team los unicos que me pertenecen son el entrenador Rack la profesora Zafira y Ori **

**Dejen reviews para saber que les parece **

**Shadow-Empieza ya no **

**Yo-Vale solo no te desesperes ¿quieres? Porfa Reviews**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Ustedes que me miran ¿Quieren saber quién soy? Bueno soy Shadow the hedgehog la forma de vida perfecta, un erizo negro con franjas rojas y ojos rubi según las chicas, también soy uno de los chicos más populares en todo el colegio, tengo 15 años (Yo: Si le quitas los otros 50 XD), mi rival es el faker, más conocido para los demás como Sonic the hedgehog ¿Mi problema? Vale se los contare todo empezó así.<p>

Era una mañana cualquiera me levante y me puse una playera negra con unos jeans y mis jets (si sus zapatos) Salí hacia el colegio. Cuando vi al faker con sus demás compañeros.

Sonic- Hola Shad ¿Ya oíste lo que dicen?

Shadow-¿Qué?

Amy- Hoy llega una nueva alumna

La ignore y me fui directo a mi salón, además a mí que me importa que llegue alguien nuevo, la campana sonó y entro la profesora Zafira acomodo unos paneles y se dirigió a todo el grupo.

Profe Z(Es mejor abreviar)- Muy bien hoy una nueva alumna se integrara con nosotros así que quiero que la reciban bien- Empezó a abrirse la puerta revelando a una eriza color verde agua con ojos cafés, cuando entro se paró a un lado de la maestra- Ella es Ori the hedgehog

Ori-¡Hola! Espero lograr llevarme muy bien con ustedes-dijo mientras sonreía.

Su sonrisa era… que demonios estoy pensando solo es una alumna nueva, nada más. Mientras observaba como la profesora busca con la mirada un lugar donde acomodar a la nueva.

Profe Z- Mmm… Ah Ori siéntate a lado de Shadow, Shadow si te puedes levantar para que Ori vea donde está su asiento.

Me levante y ella se dirigió a mi lado.

Ori- Hola soy Ori

Shadow- Me da igual

(Ori's Pov)

Creí que era lindo pero no resultó ser un completo idiota, de esos creídos y yo solo quería ser amable y él no lo es además ahora que me doy cuenta parece Emo. Pero bueno me tendré que acostumbrar.

(Shadow´s POV)

La clase no paso tan lenta y ya casi terminaba mi siguiente clase Educación Física, y hoy tocan carreras así que podre competir contra el faker. Yo ya estaba preparado para la clase cuando ella llego, lo único bueno es que a los nuevos los ponen a competir contra Sonic y yo dejándolos en ridículo. Esto va a ser divertido. Llego el entrenador Rack y tomo lista cuando vio el nuevo nombre dio una sonrisa de lado.

Entrenador- Muy bien hoy es día de carreras, pasen al frente Shadow, Sonic y Ori the hedgehog. Pónganse en posición para comenzar. En sus marcas, listos, fuera.

Los tres arrancamos y voltee hacia atrás para ver qué tan atrás la habíamos dejado pero no habían nadie, mire hacia mi lado y ahí estaba como era posible, y por lo que me di cuenta Sonic estaba igual de sorprendido. Me fije en que empezó a acelerar entonces hice lo mismo al igual que Sonic. De pronto sonó el silbato, uno de los 3 había ganado.

Entrenador- Bueno pues el ganador em… bueno la ganadora Ori the hedgehog

¡¿QUÉ? Como pudo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les parece los veo hasta el proximo capitulo bueno dependiendo de que les paresca lo continuare o no <strong>

**^o^ Chao!**


	2. Otra cara

**Hola de nuevo gracias por los reviews y los consejos y sobre todo a_ chitita_ fue la primera en comentar.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Sonic Team y SEGA excepto Ori y el entrenador Rack.**

* * *

><p>Pero de ¡¿Donde? ¡¿Cómo? Demasiadas preguntas recorrían mi mente en ese momento de pronto ella se me acerco<p>

-Corres muy bien no creía que hubiera más personas con mi misma velocidad- dijo Ori en tono amable

-Y la tuya solo fue suerte de principiante- Le conteste con indiferencia

-Hey! Yo solo intento ser amable además que te he hecho solamente te conozco desde hace un rato y me tratas demasiado mal- Dijo como si intentara retener su ira

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?- Ella también estaba empezando a irritarme

-Mira tu no tienes derecho a hablarme así- Sentí que ella estaba a punto de explotar pero no me importo

-¿A no?- Solo termine esa frase y sentí algo golpear mi rostro después todo se puso oscuro

(Sonic's POV)

Oí una discusión y mire hacia la dirección del alboroto eran Shadow y la chica nueva me acerque un poco para poder oír

-¿A no?- pregunto Shadow con sarcasmo

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la piel de la chica se había vuelto de un tono oscuro mientras que ya no tenia pupilas; eso me recordó a cuando me transformo en mi forma Dark pero de pronto ella tenia una bola de agua en su mano y tomo forma de un puño mientras esta se tornaba roja tanto que parecía ¿Sangre? Y ese puño lo impacto contra el rostro de ni nada más ni nada menos que Shadow y al parecer el golpe fue tan fuerte que él se desmayo.

-A ver si te vuelves a meter conmigo-dijo ella con un tono desafiante

-Hey ¿Estas bien?- dije mientras le tomaba por el hombro

-TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN ESE IDIOTA ME PROVOCO – Se notaba que en realidad ella se encontraba a tal grado que parecía que cometería un asesinato

-Mejor cálmate si no podrías tener serios problemas y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dije en un tono intentando ocultar el poco miedo que tenia

-Ori the hedgehog- dijo con un poco mas de calma mientras sus pupilas se volvían a tornar en un color café obscuro y su piel se volvía a aclarar- y ¿Tu eres?- me pregunto ahora si por completo calmada

-Sonic… Sonic the hedgehog- Me presente con mi normal entusiasmo

-Mucho gusto y creo que eres la primera persona normal que conozco en esta escuela- dijo mientras ponía énfasis en lo ultimo mientras miraba a Shadow- y si mejor nos vamos de aquí no quiero meterme en problemas el primer día

-¿Y Shadow?- le cuestione

-Ya lo encontraran- dijo sin mucho interés

-Esta bien- acorde con ella- Y ¿Dónde aprendiste a correr así?

- No tengo ni la menor idea – me respondió mirando al infinito

-¡¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?- Oímos gritar al entrenador Rack

Nos volvimos a acercar pero ahora estaban todos viendo a Shadow en el suelo, y había susurros por todos lados

-Silencio- nos callo el entrenador- Sonic Knuckles ayúdenme a llevar a Shadow a la enfermería luego hablare con ustedes chicos

(Ori's POV)

Antes de que Sonic se fuera para llevar a Shadow a la enfermería me le acerque

-Gracias por no delatarme – le susurre

-De nada- Me dijo con una sonrisa- puedes contar conmigo

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué le pareció? Dejen Reviews por favor y perdon por no haberlo subido esta ocupada con la secu y un proyecto de mate que nos dejaron para las vacaciones<strong>


	3. Nuevos amigos y enemigos

**Hola de nuevo ^^ Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews bueno pues gracias a _GalletitaXD_ y_Giovis2307_por casi amenazarmepara continuar y también a todos los demás GRACIAS por molestarse en leer mi fic n_n**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a SEGA y Sonic Team (Por que siempre se tiene que poner esto ¬¬) excepto Ori**

* * *

><p>(Ori's POV)<p>

Al fin era la hora del almuerzo, no me pregunten que paso con el Emo por que no se ¬¬. Llegando al comedor todas las mesas estaban llenas pero de pronto vi a Sonic que me indicaba que me sentara con ellos, di una media sonrisa de lado al fin se estaba poniendo bien este día.

-Hola Ori- me saludo Sonic- siéntate

-Gracias- le dije

-Te presento a todos él es Tails- me presento a un zorrito de 2 colas- somos casi como hermanos y nuestro amigo rojo es Knuckles, ella es Amy…

(Después de presentarme a los demás)

-Mucho gusto- les sonreí

-¿Y en que colegio estabas?- pregunto Rouge

-En el Esmerald North pero me cambie aquí por el trabajo de mi mamá- les dije- solo que extraño a mis amigos

-¿Cómo se llamaban?-Cream me pregunto

-Denise the echidna y Brandon the dog- le dije mientras sonreía- eran mis mejores amigos

-Oigan ustedes se enteraron de lo que le paso a Shadow- dijo Knuckles

-No- Contestaron Amy, Rouge y Cream al unísono

-Emmm no- conteste un poco nerviosa

-No se sabe quien fue pero dejaron a Shadow noqueado en Educación Física- conto Knuckles

Sonic y yo nos observamos éramos los únicos que sabíamos que le había pasado

-Nunca creí que le pudiera pasar eso además es el señor "forma de vida perfecta"- dijo Amy

-¿Pero quien habrá sido?- pregunto Rouge

-No tengo la más mínima idea- dije sin interés

(En la enfermería Shadow's POV)

-Mi cabeza- dije mientras llevaba mi mano a la zona afectada era un horrible dolor lo único que recuerdo discusión, puño, oscuridad.

-Que bueno que has despertado- alguien me dijo

Volteé era la enfermera Star (gata blanca, ojos azules, mas o menos 25 años)

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunte confudido

-Alguien en educación física te ha golpeado- dijo mientras traía una bolsa de hielo- ten

-Gracias- dije mientras ponía la bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza

Espera ahora lo recuerdo ella pero ¿¡Comó?... Ella me las pagara

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es un poco corto pero bueno al fin la he continuado espero pronto subir el siguiente ^^<strong>

**Goodbye ;D**


	4. Recuerdos

**Yupi yey yey hola les dije que iba intentar subir más el siguiente cap. Y aquí esta**

**Bueno otra vez ¬¬ los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team bla bla bla, Ori, el profe Serge, la miss Lelay y X son míos, por cierto GalletitaXD me ayudo con esto, a y por cierto Shadow me va ayudar con el ****fic**** esta vez, verdad Shady**

**-En primera, me obligaste, en segunda no me llamo Shady es Shadow OK- ò.ó**

**-Pero yo te quiero decir Shady- o**

**-Y yo no quiero- ò.ó**

**-Entonces no te voy a hablar por todo el ****fic****- ¬¬**

**-No vas a poder- ¬o¬**

**-…- ¬¬ - Empecemos el ****fic**** lectores que se molestan en leer esto y gracias por los ****reviews****- ^^ **

(Shadow's POV)

Esa eriza va lamentar el haberme echo esto lo prometo

-Muy bien Shadow es mejor que te vayas a clases- me saco de mis pensamientos la enfermera Star

-¿Eh? si claro gracias- me levante de la pequeña cama en la que estaba y me dirigí a mi salón ahora tocaba… biología

Llegue a mi salón y le explique a la maestra Lelay (Por favor no se burlen)

-Bueno Shadow ve a tu lugar - me dijo- Hoy vamos a elegir a las parejas de laboratorio vamos a ver… Sonic con Miles, Shadow con… Knuckles… (Me quiero ahorrar nombres así que bueno vamos al punto) X con Ori ahora vamos al laboratorio (bueno X es un equidna negro con algunas de sus espinas negras o rastas ¿no se? Jeje además es el niño que me gusta solo que su nombre verdadero no será revelado)

(Ori's POV)

Voltee a ver a X y me sonroje al instante estaba muy guapo o al menos para mi (Shadow -¡Hey espera él no te puede gustar!- , Yo-… *¿Celoso? ¬/¬*-) Nos dirigimos al laboratorio y nos sentamos con nuestras parejas

-Mucho gusto soy X- se presento mientras sonreía

-Soy Ori mucho gusto- le regrese la sonrisa

Durante toda la clase me le quede viendo embobada hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase, lo malo no oí nada de lo que había dicho la maestra

-Eh X ¿Qué clase sigue?- le pregunte además quería hablar con el

-Sigue literatura y el profe Serge es genial te lo aseguro (En la realidad el profe de lite si es genial)

(Después de todas las clases)

-Al fin libre- dije feliz de que se había acabado por el día de hoy la escuela

Todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de WTF

-El primer día y ya quieres estabas desesperada por salir- me dijo Rouge con tono burlón

-Si bueno no soy muy fanática de la escuela ^^U- le dije un poco apenada

-Hablando de la escuela que pasó entre tú y X- me pregunto de pronto Amy

-¿A q-q-que se refieren?- por dios me acababan de poner entre la espada y la pared

-¿Cómo de que a que? Te lo pasaste viendo todas las clases parece que a alguien le gusta cierta personita- dijo Rouge

-¡No es cierto!- les dije toda colorada

-Ese rostro me dice otra cosa- dijo Amy

-… *Alguien sálveme de ellas TToTT*- pensé

-Vamos admite que te gusta- dijo Amy

-No lo puedes ocultar- dijo Rouge

-Eres muy obvia- dijeron ambas al unisonó

-¿Quién es muy obvia?- llego Sonic de repente, mi salvador

-Nadie- le conteste rápido- ¿Verdad chicas?- ¬¬ le dije mientras les daba una mirada asesina

-Deberás que ya quiero que termine la escuela- llegó de la nada Knuckles

-Estas igual que cierta erizita- me señalo Rouge

-¡HEY!- grite

-Hola- corrió Cream hacia nosotros mientras nos saludaba con la mano- ¿Quieren venir a mi casa hoy a comer?- dijo ya alcanzándonos

-Oigan creo que yo ya me voy- dije mientras me preparaba para irme

-Pero Ori tú también estas invitada- me dijo Cream mientras me detenía agarrándome del brazo

-Pero hoy los acabo de conocer- le dije medio confundida

-Vamos que ella no aceptara un no por respuesta- me dijo Sonic

-Vale iré ^^- les dije emocionada el primer día y ya tenia amigos

-¡Que bien! Solamente hay que esperar a Shadow- dijo entusiasmada

Ay no porque de todo el mundo el TToTT (Shadow- Tu no me odias y lo sabes, Yo-…-)

(Cream's POV)

Cuando mencione el nombre de Shadow ella se quedo inmóvil acaso dije algo malo

-Ori ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Si, si no te preocupes solo pensaba jeje *Demonios tengo que evitar hacer eso*- me dije como intentando no preocuparme

-Hey Shads- le dijo Sonic a Shadow para llamar su atención

-Que no entiendes soy Shadow no Shads de acuerdo Faker- le dijo en un tono amenazante

(Sonic's POV)

-Vale Shadow *Que carácter*- le dije

-Shadow ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a comer?- le pregunto Cream

-No lo creo- le dijo fríamente

-Por favor todos van a ir- le pidió Cream

-Va ir ella- señalo a Ori

-Si ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Cream curiosamente

-Olvídalo- le contesto

-Por dios Shadow no seas niñita- le dije (Shadow- Eso lo va a lamentar ese faker)

-¿Qué dijiste?- me contesto amenazante mientras una vena se le notaba en su sien-Ahora ¡Me las va pagar tu #$%&*^#! (Lectores les dejo a su opinión esto)

(Normal POV)

De inmediato Amy le tapo las orejas a Cream y Knuckles a Tails

-No lo creo y si no eres una niñita demuéstralo - le reto Sonic

-Quieres que te lo demuestre pues vas a salir lastimado- Shadow le dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate

-El que saldrá lastimado serás tú- Sonic le dijo mientras también se ponía en posición de combate

De pronto se fue juntando una bolita gritando el Típico "Pelea, pelea" no dejando ver a los demás que pasaba lo único que se podía oír eran más gritos, golpes y otros sonidos provenientes de la pelea

(Ori's POV)

Tenia que detenerlos Sonic podía salir lastimado de esto (Shadow- desde cuando te preocupas más por el faker que por mi, Yo-… ¬¬-)

-Permiso déjenme pasar- decía intentado pasar por toda la multitud cuando al fin logre pasr Sonic tenia un ojo morado y Shadow con el labio un poco cortado

-Deténganse- le pedí

Pero no me oían en eso me llego una idea saque mi botella de agua (¿Qué creen que va a pasar?) Con el agua forme dos lazos en mis manos, a estos los dirigí a sus pies y los jale, ambos Sonic y Shadow, los levante en el aire separándolos.

-Oye suéltanos- me medio gritaba Sonic

-Tengo que acabar con ese estúpido Faker- me dijo Shadow mientras gruñía

-No los voy a soltar hasta que se calmen- les dije ya desesperándome de lo tercos que eran

(Shadow's POV)

Oía risas alrededor esa eriza nos estaba dejando en ridículo me empecé a mover para que me soltara, pero ella solo nos veía harta, pero a yo no me iba a rendir ya que prometí que me vengaría de ella y eso hare cuando me suelte de aquí, al fin me logre soltar y ponerme de pie pero luego me empecé a sentir mareado y débil por la pelea después me desmaye

"-¿Donde estoy?- me pregunte a mi mismo

-Shadow- dijo una voz de la nada

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte en un tono desafiante

-Tontito no me recuerdas soy yo- me dijo la voz parecía la de…

-¿Ma-maría eres tu?- pregunte incrédulo

-Hasta que me reconoces- de repente la oscuridad se transformo en luz y la pude ver mejor

-María yo lo siento- le dije cayendo de rodillas

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto en un tono dulce

-No te pude proteger de los de GUN mi deber era ese protegerte para eso fui creado pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer yo debí de haber muerto no tu- le dije mientras yo me culpaba- si no hubiera sido por mi seguirías viva-

-No digas eso Shadow- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- además tu estas aquí por hay alguien especial para ti en algún lugar esperando para que tu la protejas, la cuides y ames (Momento cursi TT-TT) Shadow tu tienes mucho por que vivir- me dijo mientras me dejaba de abrazar

-Pero ¿Cuándo llegara?- le pregunte

-A su debido tiempo- me dijo mientras se alejaba y la luz se volvía a hacer oscuridad

-No espera María- le dijo mientras intentaba correr hacia ella pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

-Ahora solo hazme un favor Shadow despierta despierta…- la voz de ella cada vez se oía mas lejos"

(Ori's POV)

-¡Demonios Shadow despierta de una mugre vez!- le grite por decima vez ya llevaba cinco minutos ahí

-¿Dónde estoy?- me dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente

-Idiota me asústate y ¿Qué ahora tienes amnesia o que?- le dije ya mas aliviada

(Shadow's POV)

-¿Te preocupaste por mi?- le pregunte demasiado confundido

-Claro que no - me contesto parándose rápidamente lo que ella no se dio cuenta que vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando le dije eso- pero me pudieron haber castigado si te veían ahí en el suelo-

-Si hubieras visto justo cuando te desmayaste ella te atrapo antes de que cayeras- dijo de pronto Knuckles

La mire y ella le estaba mandando una mirada asesina luego voltee a ver a Knuckles que tenia una gota en su sien

-Knuckles creo que calladito te vez mas bonito ¬¬- le dijo aun con esa mirada

-Oigan y si ya nos vamos a comer a casa de Cream- dijo Amy intentando calmar la situación

-Creo que es una gran idea- dijo Ori

-Si vámonos ya-dijo Cream

-En un momento los alcanzo- le dije a Cream

-Vale- me dijo mientras se alejaban

Creo que ya tengo el plan perfecto para mi venganza…

**Aquí termina este capitulo espero que esto compense el anterior capitulo ahora ¿Qué planeara Shadow? Lo sabrán el próximo capitulo y al fin aparece María **

**-Ya me vas a hablar-**

…

**-Por dios no vas a estar así por siempre-**

**Lectores ustedes opinan le hablo a Shadow o lo ignoro por otro capitulo, por cierto gracias por leer esto dejen reviews *Si quieren*Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**GOODBYE ;D**

**-Por dios Ori háblame- **


	5. El plan

**Hola estoy de vuelta y pues le volveré a hablar a Shadow ^^ **

**-Enserio-**

**-Si-^^**

**Bueno el típico bla bla los personajes le pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team, Scourge a Archie Comics (De quien no me gustan sus comics en li mínimo*bueno esa es mi opinión*) y Ori a mi.**

**Empecemos =D**

* * *

><p>(Shadow's POV)<p>

Me dirigí hacia el patio trasero donde el debería estar lo busque pero nada tal vez ya se había ido.

-¿A quien buscabas Shadow?- oí una voz por detrás

-Por desgracia a ti- le dije a esa criatura con tono amenazante

-Tsk muy hostil no te parece- me dijo mientras se ponía frente a mi

-Siempre lo soy Scourge- le dije no perdiendo mi postura

-¿Y para que quieres al gran Scourge?- me dijo con un aire prepotente que si hubiera sido por mi le hubiera roto la cara pero necesitaba su ayuda

-Quiero vengarme de alguien- le dijo

-Para eso no hay nadie mejor que yo- presumió- pero quisiera saber ¿De quién?-

-De Ori the hedgehog- le conteste mientras soltaba un ligero gruñido esa chica me había dejado en ridículo

-Por lo que veo no es de tu agrado además ¿No es la chica nueva?- me pregunto

Solamente me limite a asentir, me fije en el tenia una sonrisa formada en sus labios y una mirada pervertida, eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera aunque yo la odiaba no soportaba como Scourge era con las mujeres el solamente pensaba en ellas como trofeos, aguante el regalarle un puñetazo por puro autocontrol.

-Claro carne fresca jeje- se dijo para si mismo- bueno Shadow tengo una idea que te aseguro que no puede fallar- me empezó a decir su plan en el oído- y para que sea mejor hay que convertirlo en una apuesta si tu ganas te doy una esmeralda caos sino tu me darás una a mi trato

-Trato- le dije para después darme la vuelta e irme a casa de Cream

(En casa de Cream)

Toque la puerta y unos instantes después Vainilla abrió la puerta

-Hola señora Vainilla- le salude amablemente

-Hola Shadow pasa todos están en la sala- me dijo mientras me ofrecía pasar

-Gracias- dije mientras entraba y me dirigía a la sala

-Te ganare ya veras-

-No lo creo-

-Sigan soñando ustedes 2-

-Hey eso es trampa-

-Claro que no-

Oía gritos desde la sala me asome eran Knuckles, el faker y Ori jugando Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (Adoro ese juego)

-NO- gritaron Knuckles y mi copia barata (Shadow nunca cambiaras verdad u_u, Shadow- no)

-Ja les gane en su cara soy la mejor- dijo burlándose de ellos

-Solo fue por un segundo que quede en segundo lugar- protesto Sonic

-Y que un segundo es un segundo- le dijo mientras hacia un gesto infantil

-Oigan y si hacemos otra cosa- intervino Cream

-¿Qué tienes en mente Cream?- pregunto Rouge

-Pues que les parece karaoke- propuso mientras daba un brinquitos

-Chao chao- dijo o pregunto Cheese nunca he sabido no hablo el idioma de los chaos y no me interesa

(Unos minutos después)

-Bueno ¿Primero de quien es turno?- pregunto Cream

-De Sonic- dijo Rouge

-Bueno yo es que pues- el intentaba decir una excusa

-Anda Sonic si…- dijeron todas las chicas al unísono

-Vale- prendió la maquina y puso la canción de Love you long time de los Black eyed peas- pero no lo are solo ¿verdad?- dijo jalando a Tails y Knuckles- aguante el no reirme por la cara qua habían puesto- tu tampoco te salvas Shadow-

-¡Que suéltame faker!- le grite

-A no eso no- dijo mientras que nos pasaba uno de los micrófonos a cada uno

Como te odio faker

(Amy's POV)

Sonic iba a cantar y ya lo había oído varias veces solo que es de los que te deja con la boca abierta con solo oírlo, en realidad yo estoy enamorada de el pero me da miedo decírselo que tal si me rechaza (si aquí Amy no esta obsesionada con Sonic)

(Normal POV)

-¿Nos ayudas Amy?- le pidió Sonic

-Si claro- le dijo mientras sonreía

(Aquí después de cada parte pondré quien la canta entre comillas ok)

**What would you do? If I walked up to you and I told you how I feel about you know and what would you say if I took your breath away and I love you everyday the way I do now **"Sonic y Tails"

**Would you let me love you, let me love you long time (x4) **"Sonic y Knuckles"

**Boy I'll let you love me, let you love me long time (x4) **"Amy"

**What would it take? If we can up and run away we can throw our problems away and get out of town and how do you feel I hope you know that I'm for real I ain't playing games baby I'm serious now **"Sonic y Tails"

**So baby let me love you let me love you long time. Baby let me love you let me love you long time(x3) **"Sonic y Knuckles"

**Boy I'll let you love me, let you love me long time (x4) in the velvet lounge yeah, in the velvet lounge, in the velvet lounge **"Amy"

**Let's put our love together and come walk with me girl we are so perfect baby you and me all I all I wanna do is spend little time your loving is so special it keeps you on my mind something about our loving girl Is better forever nothing like no other let's keep this together me and you just feels like every day is still right baby keep it coming and I love you long time **"Shadow"

**Boy I'll let you love me, let you love me long time (x4)** **Boy I'll let you love me, let you love me in the velvet lounge yeah. In the velvet lounge** (x4) "Amy"

Rouge, Ori y Cream aplaudieron habían cantado genial

(Rouge's POV)

-Bueno chicos es mi turno dejen pasar a la maestra- dije en tono de juego yo elegí Evacuate the dancefloor de Cascada (Adoro cascada *w*, Shadow- podrías dejar de interrumpir el fic, Yo- también lo estas interrumpiendo genio ¬¬)- Knuckles me ayudas

-Bueno- le dijo sin mucho interés

**Turn on the music let's get out on the floor I like to move it come and give me some more watch me getting physical out of control, ah there's people watching me, ah I never miss a beat still the night kill the lights feel it under your skin time its right keep it tight cause it's pulling you in wrap it up you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose **"Rouge"

**It feels like an overdose **"Knuckles"

**Oh, oh evacuate the dance floor oh, oh I'm infected by the sound oh, oh stop this beat is killing me hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground oh, oh evacuate the dance floor oh, oh I'm infected by the sound oh, oh stop this beat is killing me hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground my body's aching system overload temperature's rising I'm about to explode watch I'm intoxicated taking the show ah, it's got me hypnotized ah, everybody step aside still the night kill the lights feel it under your skin time its right keep it tight cause it's pulling you in wrap it up you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose **"Rouge"

**It feels like an overdose **"Knuckles"

**Oh, oh evacuate the dance floor oh, oh I'm infected by the sound oh, oh stop this beat is killing me hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground oh, oh evacuate the dance floor oh, oh I'm infected by the sound oh, oh stop this beat is killing me hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground **"Rouge"

**Come and evacuate feel the club is heating up move on and accelerate push it to the top come and evacuate feel the club is heating up move on and accelerate you don't have to be afraid now guess who's back with a brand new track they got everybody in the club going mad so everybody in the back get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang go crazy yo lady yo baby let me see you wreck that thang and drop it down low, low let me see you taking to the dance floor, yo everybody in the club **"Knuckles"

**Evacuate the dance floor **"Rouge"

**Everybody in the club **"Knuckles"

**I'm infected by the sound **"Rouge"

**Everybody in the club **"Knuckles"

**Stop this beat is killing me hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground oh, oh evacuate the dance floor oh, oh I'm infected by the sound oh, oh stop this beat is killing me hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground** **oh, oh evacuate the dance floor oh, oh I'm infected by the sound oh, oh stop this beat is killing me hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground **"Rouge"

-Soy la mejor- dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba- jeje

-Cantas bien chica murciélago- me dijo Knuckles

-Gracias- le dije- ahora que tal si sigues Ori

-No yo no- dijo mientras negaba con las manos

(Ori's POV)

-Anda pasa- me dijo ¿Shadow?

-Yo…- ya no pude decir nada por que Rouge ya me había dado el micrófono rayos

Ya que puse la canción every time we touch de Cascada (Shadow-Cuantas de cascada vas a poner, yo "podrías dejar de interrumpir el fic", Shadow-grrrr)

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dream forgive me my weakness but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last need you by my side cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky can't you hear my heart be so I can't let you go want you in my life… **

Mire a los chicos estaban sonriendo cuando vi a Shadow me dio una sonrisa dulce y me sonroje un poco

**Your arms are my castle you heart is my sky they wipe away tears that I cry the good and the bad times we've been through them all you make me rise when I fall cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last need you by my side cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky can't you hear my heart be so I can't let you go want you in my life… **

**Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last need you by my side**

Termine la canción respirando un poco agitada

-Cantas bien sabes- me dijo Shadow- sabes deberíamos salir alguna vez

-*Que mosca le pico* Em bueno yo…- no sabia que decir

-Oigan es hora de comer chicos- grito Vainilla desde la cocina

-Me respondes después de comer ok- me dijo Shadow mientras se iba a la cocina mientras yo quedaba en estado de shock

-¿Estas bien Ori?- pregunto Cream

-Si claro no te preocupes- le dije- vamos a comer

-Si vamos- dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo escribí muchas canciones y los dedos y manos ya me duelen espero que ya tengan una idea del plan de Shadow y Scourge y adoro cascada como pueden ver XD dejen reviews por favor<strong>

**Shadow- O si no yo lo sabré**

**Yo- No le crean solamente quiere asustarles si quieren dejar reviews adelante si no, no se preocupen aunque preferiría los reviews los veo en el próximo cap.**

**GOODBYE ;D **


	6. El plan empieza

**Bueno gracias por los reviews y Sonic me ayudara por que pues ahora Shadow no pudo venir tubo un pequeño inconveniente y…**

**-Resulta que tiene diarrea por algo que Ori cocinó-**

**-¡Cállate Sonic! bueno ahora lo saben no se cocinar nada de nada además no es mi culpa todavía no me enseñan y lo único que hacer son trufas y chocolates en fin no se hacer otro alimento *Se me antojo un chocolate*- u_u **

**-Perdón ^^U, bueno ni yo ni los demás personajes pertenecemos a Ori sino a Sonic Team y SEGA y Scourge a Archie Comics-**

**-Y Ori y Mey a mi empecemos el fic lectores que ahora saben que no se cocinar por culpa de alguien ¬¬ -**

**-^^U jeje-**

* * *

><p>(Ori's POV)<p>

Ya casi terminábamos de comer mientras yo intentaba comer lo más lento posible no quería darle una respuesta a Shadow y cuando menos me di cuenta ya me había acabado mi comida no, no quiero decirle nada

-¿Oigan chicas me ayudan a lavar los platos?- pregunto Vainilla

-Claro- contestamos todas al unísono

-Gracias- nos dijo amablemente Vainilla

(Shadow's POV)

-*No podras escapar por mucho Ori me tendrás que dar una respuesta jeje*- pensé

-Eh Shad ¿estas bien?- me pregunto el faker

-Por supuesto- dije embozando una pequeña sonrisa

(Ori's POV)

-Chicas ¿No saben que le pico a Shadow?- les pregunte

-No ¿Por qué?- pregunto Rouge

-Es que me acaba de decir que salgamos y esta mañana ni me aguantaba- les dije con un leve sonrojo

-Vas a aceptar verdad- me dijo Rouge en tono picaron

-No lo se, además tuve suficiente con ese erizo verde

-¿Scourge?- pregunto Amy

-Si- le dije

-¿Que te dijo?- me preguntaron Rouge y Amy al mismo tiempo

-Bueno pues…-

(Flash Back)

-Que suerte ya casi termina el día- me dije para mi misma

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí carne fresca- me dijo un erizo verde de ojos celestes

-¿Tu quien eres?- le pregunte algo molesta

-Scourge the hedgehog mucho gusto jeje- se presento con una reverencia un poco elegante

-Ori the hedgehog y a mi no me da gusto conocerte- le dije dándome la vuelta

Antes de poder dar un paso sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo

-Tsk muy hostil pero me gustan las chicas difíciles- me dijo mientras dejaba su rostro y el mio demasiado cerca- nadie se resiste a Scourge the hedgehog

-Grr suéltame- le dije un poco sonrojada mientras le gruñía ò/ó

-Jeje sabes te ves tierna… pero como te dije nadie se resiste a mi- me dijo cuando quedaba casi NADA de espacio entre nuestros labios

RINGGGG

-¿Eh?- volteo al oír la timbre que indicaba la siguiente clase yo aproveche y hui de ahí- recuerda nadie y menos tú- dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

(Fin del Flashback)

-¿Nadie?- dijo Amy intentando contener la risa- me invito por mucho tiempo a salir pero siempre le dije no

-Bueno entonces ¿Que hago respecto a Shadow?- les pregunte otra vez

-Dile que si/no- dijeron Amy y Rouge

-Rouge él es un emo antisocial- argumento Amy

-Pero es misterioso eso es lo que mas llama la atención acerca de el- dijo Rouge

-Hay que dejarlo a la suerte- propuso Rouge-Cara sales con el águila no-

Lanzo la moneda cuando cayo abrió su palma lentamente, era cara *Nooooo*

-Vale ahora ve- me dijo empujándome

-Pero yo…- dije porque me empujo más fuerte y choque con Shadow

-Ya me darás una respuesta ¿Verdad? *Tienes que decir si o todo se arruinara*-me dijo Shadow

-S-s-si ¿Qué día?- le dije tímidamente

(Shadow's POV)

- Mañana después del colegio- le dije

-C-claro- dijo tartamudeando

Al fin mi venganza empezara y tu Ori las pagaras jeje

-Hay un restaurante muy bueno cerca del colegio así que ahí es donde te quiero invitar- le dije

-Bueno así me será más fácil ir conociendo la ciudad- me dije con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo que la hacia parecer tier… no que tonterías estoy pensando- entonces supongo que somos amigos ya ¿No?

-Claro- le dije con una sonrisa

Ella extendió su mano para que hiciéramos tregua solo que yo cruce los dedos, de pronto me llego un plan, le bese la mano, ella se puso tan roja que pudo haber competido contra un tomate

-Q-q-q-q-que bueno e-eh tengo que r-regresar c-c-con las chicas- dijo mientras se iba corriendo a la cocina

-¿Qué paso Shadow?- me pregunto el faker

-Nada de tu importancia jeje- le dije con una leve sonrisa de triunfo- me tengo que ir

Antes de salir me despedí de la señora Vainilla, fase uno completada.

(Rouge's POV)

-¿Y que paso?- le pregunte por que venia toda y digo TODA roja

-N-nada te juro que nada- me dijo mientras agitaba las manos

-Aja- le dije en tono sarcástico- por eso no estas roja, nerviosa, ni tartamudeando

-* No me puedes dejar de restregar lo que me acaba de pasar en ese momento ¬¬*- me decía con la mirada

-¿Qué paso?- le cuestione una vez más

(Ori's POV)

-Nada oye ya viste ya es muy tarde y mi mamá de seguro se preocupara- le dije como excusa aunque no me creyó lo vi en su mirada me despedí de todos y me fui a mi casa no quería que llegara mañana definitivamente no.

(Al día siguiente)

-Ori levántate- llamo mi mamá moviéndome un poco

-Pero tengo flojera- le dije seguida de un bostezo

-AHORA- me medio grito quitándome las cobijas

-Esta bien solamente 5 min más- le dije mientras me volvía a tapar

-Que cinco ni que nada ahora levántate- me dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto

-Esta bien- le dije 10 min después ya estaba abajo desayunando, termine mi desayuno y e fui corriendo a las escuela llegue en 2 minutos (como desearía llegar en eso a la secu yo más bien llego en 10 min y caminando u,u) llegue en la entrada ahí estaban Rouge, Amy y Cream

-Hola- les salude

-Hola Ori- me saludaron las tres

-Al fin es viernes- dije felizmente

-Y el día en el que sales con Shadow- agrego Rouge

-No me lo recuerdes- dije con mi alegría arruinada TToTT

En eso sonó la campana y hoy la primera clase era biología entre al salón y busque mi bata (si usamos bata en mi escuela para ir allá)

-Hola- oí por detrás

-H-hola X- dije volteándome intenta no mirarlo sentía mis mejillas arder (De hecho el y yo somos amigos aunque el me gusta)

(Shadow's POV)

Voltee a la dirección donde se encontraba Ori, ella estaba hablando con X, sentí una ira llenarme pero no podían ser celos o ¿si? No definitivamente no, solo es porque él puede arruinar mi plan los mire mal por toda la clase, ahora si odiaba a ese equidna si tuviera un arma el no seguiría vivo.

(Después de TODAS las clases)

Estaba esperando a Ori en la salida la logre ver estaba siendo arrastrada por Rouge mientras gritaba cosas que yo no entendía, finalmente Rouge la empujo en mi dirección casi chocando contra mi pero ella pudo evitarlo.

-Hola- le dije

-Hola- dijo con un tono tímido

-¿Lista para irnos?- Le pregunte

-Si- me dijo- te odio Rouge- la oí murmurar

Caminamos como cinco minutos hasta que llegamos a el restaurante que le había dicho, era un simple pero agradable, sus paredes de color blanco con detalles azules y no entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, en poco tiempo llego una mesera.

-Bienvenidos soy Mey y hoy yo los estaré atendiendo- dijo con una sonrisa (Mey es una gata café con ojos azules)

-Nos permite el menú- le dije

-Claro aquí están- dijo entregándonoslos- cuando vayan a ordenar avísenme

Mientras veía el menú le di una mirada de reojo a Ori se notaba un poco nerviosa, yo supongo que sintió mi mirada y rápido se cubrí con su menú .ella era demasiado infantil

-Mesera- le llame

-Ya han elegido lo que van a comer - dijo dirigiéndose a nuestra mesa

-Si- le dije- yo quisiera un café y un filete con papas a un lado y poca salsa-

-ok ¿Y la señorita?- le pregunto a Ori

-Una malteada de chocolate y una crepa de chocolate por favor-

La vi parecía que intentaba que no gastara tanto me fije por que lo que ella había pedido costaba menos de la mitad de lo que yo pedí; en 10 minutos ya estábamos comiendo en eso una mancha de chocolate se notaba en una de sus mejillas, tome una servilleta y la limpie ella estaba roja por completo, yo solo me limite a dar una pequeña sonrisa, mi plan cada vez iba mejor, en eso interrumpió la mesera.

-¿Quisieran algún postre?- nos pregunto

-No gracias- respondimos Ori y yo al unísono

-Bueno aquí esta su cuenta- dijo mientras me la daba- por cierto hacen linda pareja

Ambos nos pusimos rojos ante ese comentario, en serio parecíamos pareja, Ori estaba nerviosa se lo notaba nerviosa, yo en cambio pude disimularlo bastante conservando mi postura. Solamente le pague lo de la cuenta y Ori y yo nos fuimos. Caminamos un rato hasta que topamos con un parque, ella parecía estar feliz y fue corriendo a unos columpios mientras ella sola empezaba a columpiarse parecía niña pequeña me acerque y me senté en otro columpio a lado de ella

-Sabes hace mucho que no estoy en uno de estos. Le dije

-Deberías divertirte más, no es malo debes en cuando- me dijo con una sonrisa, de pronto el sol la ilumino, yo me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado

-¿Estas bien Shadow?-me pregunto un poco preocupada

-C-claro- le dije- hay que irnos

-Ok- me dijo parándose del columpio

Después de eso la acompañe a su casa, cuando llegamos pude ver que su casa no era muy grande, las paredes eran un verde pistache, ella solamente se despidió de mi y entro a su casa, me di la vuelta y me fui a mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí se termina este cap. y gracias por sus reviews sobretodo el de mi loca amiga Allison alias <em>Operaratallis<em> ¿Verdad? Que hasta lo escribiste en frente de mi jaja**

**Shadow -Que me perdí- **

**Sonic -De el capitulo de Ori-**

**Shadow -Hey que hace aquí este faker-**

**Ayudándome por que tu estabas en el baño**

**Shadow- Hey eso fue tu… esperen tengo que ir al baño- se va corriendo**

**GOODBYE ;D**


	7. El cine y las compras

**HOLAAAAA! Gracias por los reviews hoy ningún personaje de SEGA me acompaña pero bueno, ya saben Sonic y los demás personajes no me pertenecen a mi bla bla bla si no que a SEGA y Sonic Team, y Ori a mi empecemos ^.^**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado lo que quedaba del día y en estos momentos ya había oscurecido, me prepare para irme a dormir ya eran la 12 simplemente cerré lo ojos y caí ante el sueño<p>

(En el sueño de Shadow)

-Hey Shadow!- oí a alguien hablar

-¿Eh?- voltee y vi a Ori sonriéndome

-Oye quería ver ¿si quisieras venir conmigo al parque?- me dijo tímidamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-No lo creo tengo mucho que hacer- le dije fríamente

-Por favor no recuerdas te dije que tenias que divertirte mas seguido- dijo jalándome un poco el brazo

De pronto de la nada nos encontrábamos en el parque frente a los columpios en los que habíamos estado en la tarde ella me jalo y me sentó en uno luego ella se sentó en el otro columpio a lado mio mientras tomaba impulso de repente parecía que el tiempo se detenía y ella me sonrió solamente sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Shadow despierta- me dijo en un tono dulce-anda despierta jeje

(Al amanecer)

Desperté agitado y con las mejillas coloradas como era posible que allá soñado con ella, solamente tengo que olvidar eso, por suerte hoy es sábado

BIP BIP

-¿Quién hablara tan temprano?- tome mi teléfono y conteste- ¿Quién es?

-Ni un simple hola Shad- me dijo

-¿Qué quieres faker?- le pregunte

-Te iba a preguntar si quieres venir al cine con todos Shad…- le iba a decir que no pero me interrumpió- antes de que digas que no te aviso que es de terro…-

-¿A que horas?- le dije rápidamente

-En una hora- me dijo

-Los veo allá- le dije y al instante colgué no pude decir que no a una película de terror

Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha antes de irme al cine así que **NO ESPIEN** (Cerro la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo dejándonos claro que no quiere a sus fans incluyéndome que lo veamos XD) (10 min después) Salí del baño y me puse una chaqueta negra con estampados de flamas rojos y baje a mi cocina prepare algo rápido y me fui hacia el cine; llegue pero todavía faltaba como media hora aunque ya todos estaban ahí.

-Hey Shad- dijo Sonic acercándose

-¿Qué película es faker?- le pregunte

-No se exactamente solo sé que es de hombre lobos vampiros y mucha sangre- me dijo como recordando

-Y aun así las chicas aceptaron- le dije

-Bueno no exactamente no les dije que tipo de película era jeje- dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello

-¿Qué planeas azul?- le pregunte con un tono serio

-Tal vez que Amy se asuste y me abrace- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿Y entonces para que nos trajiste a todos?- le pregunte frustrado

-No quería estar solo Shad sabes que es estar con la chica que mas quieres en el mundo y que no sea tu novia- me dijo

-Esta bien - le conteste ya sin ningún interés

Ya había pasado el tiempo necesario y entramos a la sala del cine todos excepto Tails y Cream, las chicas cuando supieron que era de terror dijeron que eran valientes bueno excepto Ori a ella la arrastraron Rouge y Amy, todos nos sentamos a lado de una de las chicas, Sonic con Amy, Knuckles con Rouge y yo con Ori. Solamente llevábamos 10 min en la sala cuando Amy se abrazaba lo mas que podía de Sonic, Rouge apretaba la mano de Knuckles casi dejándola morada y Ori se intentaba cubrir los oídos mientras usaba mi hombro para no ver nada (de verdad que soy una gallina cuando se trata de películas de terror) solamente la sentía temblar.

(Ori's POV)

Cuando termino la película salí corriendo por mas que me había tapado los oídos todavía oía los gritos de las personas de la película había sido horrible

-Estas bien Ori-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- brinque tan alto que quede colgada a una lámpara luego vi hacia abajo era Rouge- me asustaste

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo con un tono burlón

-No como voy a bajar si no tengo ni una botella de agua para hacer un lazo- le dije aferrándome más a la lámpara

-Oigan chicas oí un gri… o ya entendí- dijo Amy mirándome colgada

-¿Chicas que paso?- pregunto Sonic

-Si miras hacia arriba-le contesto Amy señalándome

-¿Qué haces ahí?- me pregunto

-Oh viendo todo el cine… NO PUEDES PENSAR TANTITO ROUGE ME ASUSTO Y QUEDE AQUÍ COLGADA AHORA AGAN ALGO DE UNA %&$#"^& VEZ- les grite

-Tranquila no hay por que gritar harás un escandalo- me dijo Sonic

-TU NO ESTARIA TRANQUILO SI ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ- le dije con ya una venita en mi sien

-¿Qué pasa?- llego Knuckles

-Si oímos un alboroto- también llego Shadow

-Es que lo que pasa es que Ori quedo colgada en esa lámpara- me señalo Sonic

-¿Y como termino ahí?- preguntaron Knuckles y Shadow al unísono

-Bueno como verán…- iba a explicar Sonic

-DEJEN DE HABLAR Y BAJENME DE UNA BUENA VEZ- les grite con la ya poquísima paciencia que me quedaba

-Vale pero ¿Cómo?- me pregunto Sonic

(Shadow's POV)

-Eh Rouge por que no vuelas hasta allá- le dije

-Buena idea volando la bajare- dijo con una sonrisa

-No solamente mueve un poco la lámpara- le dije

-¿Para que?- me pregunto confundida

-Solo hazlo- le dije finalmente

-Vale- me dijo mientras abría sus alas y llegaba a donde estaba la lámpara

-Dime que ya me vas a bajar Rouge- oí preguntar a Ori

-Si, pero no te bajare yo, bueno si pero no de la manera que tu crees- le dijo nerviosamente

-¿Como que? ahhh…- cayo de la lámpara y yo la atrape a tiempo

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte

-S-s-si- me dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Que linda pareja- nos dijo Rouge

-N-n-no somos pareja- le dijo Ori

-¿A no? Porque me dice otra cosa el como Shadow te esta cargando- dijo con voz picara

Solté a Ori al instante mientras que de sus labios se oyó un simple auch por la caída yo estaba un poco rojo pero por suerte no lo suficiente para que se notara.

-Haber Shadow ¿Por qué la estabas…-me estaba diciendo

BIP BIP

-Déjame contestar Rouge- le dije mientras me alejaba un poco de ellos

_-Que quieres Scourge- _

_-Shadow ¿Cómo vas con el plan?-_

_-Bien ya esta cayendo-_

_-Perfecto-_

_-Ahora si déjame colgar si no sospecharan-_

_-Vale Emo insociable-_

_-Escoria-_

Colgué el celular y regrese a donde estaban los demás

-Auch por que tenias que tirarme- oí a Ori reclamarme

-Por qué Rouge dijo que éramos pareja- le dije

-Si lo se y dijo parecíamos, pero no me hubieras soltado así- me dijo

Todos salimos del cine y topamos con el centro comercial

-¡OFERTAS!- gritaron casi todas las chicas en unisono y digo casi por que Ori no dijo nada

-HAY QUE IR- dijo Amy

Rouge, Amy y Cream corrieron a las tiendas mientras Ori estaba solamente parada observándolas

-Ori no te quedes atrás- dijo Rouge mientras la jalaba del cuello de la camisa

-R-rouge no me dejas r-r-respirar- le dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba

Solamente la vi ponerse de un tono morado mientras Rouge se la llevaba, sentía pena por ella en este instante.

-Creo que también es peligroso ir de compras- dijo Sonic, todos rieron menos yo ya que ese chiste no tenia sentido

-Vamos no seas amargado Shadow- me dijo Sonic mientras formaba una sonrisa falsa en mis labios

-Mas te vale que me sueltes si no quieres terminar con agujeros en todo tu ser- le dije entre dientes

-Vale que aguafiestas- me dijo soltándome

(Ori's POV)

-Ya vieron eso- dijo Amy

-Amy eso no es nada ve este vestido- le dijo Rouge

-Es precioso- dijo Cream

-Y es tu talla Amy- le dijo Rouge

-Me lo probare enseguida- dijo Amy

(10 min después)

Todas estaban dentro de lo probadores menos yo pero ellas entraron con no se cuanta ropa de hecho perdí la cuenta después de 40

-Ori puedes atrapar esto y traerme una talla mas grande porfavor- me dijo Amy mientras me lanzaba un vestido yo lo cache enseguido e iba a buscar la talla que me había dicho Amy cuando de pronto

-Ori a mi también me puedes traer una talla mas de este- me dijo Rouge

-Eh si claro- le dije cachando ese otro vestido

-Ori a mi también pero de este- me dijo Cream

-y de este-

-y de este-

-y de este-

-y de este-

.y de este-

Corrí de un lado a otro cachando toda la ropa que me lanzaban

Hasta que mis brazos ya no pudieron mas y caí quedando enterrada en una pila de ropa

-y de esta-

-y de esta-

-y de esta-

(Normal POV)

-Ori por que tardas tanto- dijeron Amy, Rouge y Cream al mismo tiempo

-¿Y Ori?- pregunto Cream

-No se- dijo Amy

-Mmmmmm- se oyó de repente

-Desde cuando la ropa hace ruido- dijo Cream

-¡Ori!- gritaron Rouge y Amy al unísono

-Cream dile a los chicos que vengan rápido- dijo Rouge

-Vale- dijo Cream mientras giraba sus orejitas y se iba volando

(Cream's POV)

-Chicos- les grite llegando a donde estaban ellos- necesitamos su ayuda

-¿Qué paso Cream?- me pregunto Sonic

-Solo síganme- les dije mientras me dirigía a la dirección de las chicas

(Sonic's POV)

Seguimos a Cream y llegamos a los probadores de ¡Damas!

-Cream solamente para eso nos querías- dijo Knuckles un poco irritado

-No, para eso- nos dijo señalando una bola de ropa en el suelo

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- dijo Shadow también ya irritado

-Muévanse cuarteto de idiotas y ayuden- nos dijo Rouge quitando prendas de la bola

-En primera no somos idiotas y ¿Qué demonios es en lo que quieren que les ayudemos?

-Ori esta atrapada en esta #$%&*+^~# bola de ropa y en segunda si son unos idiotas ahora mueva sus #$%&*+~# traseros (Ahora si tengan imaginación por que con esta ya van tres a su imaginación o.O)- grito Amy a todo pulmón que casi les arranco a los chicos la piel (no es cierto pero si les grito fuerte)

Rápidamente los chicos les fueron a Rouge y a cierta eriza rosada con menos paciencia que cierta eriza de ojos marrones (ósea Ori) cuando y a se alcanzaba a ver parte del rostro de la eriza decolor aguamarina (o verde agua como quieran) lo mas rápido que pudieron quitaron esas prendas y la sacaron

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Cream

-C-creo que si solamente no me vuelvan a hacer acompañarlas de compras por que presiento que saldré lastimada jeje- dijo Ori mientras le faltaba un poco de aire

Todos empezaron a reír bueno casi solamente faltaba un erizo azabache con betas (o franjas) rojas que aunque no lo mostrara le había hecho un poco de gracia y en sus labios se veía una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina de verdad que escribo puras tonterías y locuras pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porque de verdad me mate las neuronas ya que no me llegaban ideas tarde 2 semanas en escribir esto y una de las semanas tuve exámenes así que era exprimirse las ideas para el examen y para el fic igual gracias por los reviews y que tengas felices vacaciones de semana santa.<strong>

**A y por cierto no digo las "palabrotas" por que una amiga de la escuela lo lee y digamos que no quiero que piense mal de mi u_u.**

**GOODBYE ;D**


	8. Más problemas?

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA gracias 3liiza luniita por tu review amiga, bueno esta vez me acompaña Amy**

**Amy -Hola bueno yo y mis amigos no le pertenecemos a Ori pertenecemos a SEGA y Sonic Team-**

**Y Ori a mi**

**¿?-Hola Amy, Ori jeje-**

**Que haces aquí Scourge**

**Scourge -Tsk como siempre hostil no Ori-**

**Cállate que me produces ganas de golpearte en este instante**

**Scourge- Y para dejarles algo claro yo pertenezco a Archie Comics**

**Bueno ya podemos empezar antes de que el me produzca migraña**

* * *

><p>(Sonic's POV)<p>

-Chicos que les parece si vamos por un café o algo- les propuse con una sonrisa

-Me parece buena idea- animo Amy

-Si vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- les dije

(Ori's POV)

Yo los iba siguiendo cuando sentí una ráfaga de viento que me puso la piel de gallina, me puse a temblar por que rayos no me traje mi chamarra…

(Flashback)

-Hija no te vas a llevar nada- me dijo mi mamá antes de salir

-Mamá tengo todas mis chaquetas en mi cuarto y tengo flojera- le dije

-¿Cuándo no?- me dijo rodando los ojos

-Exacto, adiós mamá te veo al rato- le dije saliendo por la puerta

-Cuídate- me dijo

-Igual tu- dije para irme corriendo al cine

(Fin del flasback)

-Ya recordé- me dije para mi misma de pronto sentí algo caliente en mis hombros-¿eh?-

Voltee y vi a Shadow poniéndome su chaqueta, yo me sonroje pero le di una sonrisa se ha portado muy bien conmigo y creo que es lindo que se preocupe por mi, me acerque un poco a él y le di un leve beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Shadow- le dije

-D-de nada- me dijo con un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas- tú la necesitas más que yo

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta llegamos a la cafetería, esta era grande con las paredes de tonos cafés y azules, Sonic pidió una mesa para todos cuando oímos la puerta sonar alguien mas también había entrado y para mi desgracia era Scourge

(Amy's POV)

Mire hacia la puerta ahí estaba Scourge, él se limito a vernos y embozar una sonrisa, como lo odio.

-Hey lindas- nos dijo a todas

-¿Qué quieres Scourge?- oí a Sonic decir mientras lo miraba retadoramente

-¿Qué no puedo ver a mis amigos y amigas?- dijo con tono burlón

Mientras nos abrazaba de los hombros a Ori y a mi, voltee a ver a Ori y vi como estaba un poco roja y con una mueca de asco

-Scourge ya suéltalas - oí decir a Sonic

Volví de nuevo la mirada a Ori estaba aun mas roja, ¿por qué?, bueno pues la estaba abrazando con ambos brazos a mi ya me había soltado

-Feliz Sonic ya solté a tu novia- dijo con una sonrisa

Yo me puse roja a más no poder y vi de reojo a Sonic también estaba rojo, Scourge se acercó a Ori y le dijo algo que nadie oyó por que se lo dijo en el oído, lo único que vi Ori ya parecía un tomate

-D-déjame en paz i-idiota- (Scourge-Sabes que te gusto, yo- sigue soñando, Scourge- jeje *se le nota un hilito de sangre en la nariz mientras mira al infinito*, yo-erizo pervertido Ò/Ó, Scourge-dijiste que soñara, yo- te odio) dijo Ori tartamudeando e intentando alejar a Scourge con una mano

-Ahora eres chica ruda- dijo Scourge en tono burlón

-Scourge no entendiste que te dijo que la dejaras en paz- oí a ¿Shadow?

-Vaya nunca creí verte así por alguien sombrita- le dijo viéndolo retóricamente y soltando a Ori

-Lárgate si no quieres que acabe contigo- le dijo Shadow ya bastante molesto

-Vale Shadow, por cierto las veo luego chicas- dijo guiñándonos el ojo y saliendo por la puerta

-Gracias de nuevo Shadow- dijo Ori

-De nada- le dijo Shadow

-Ayyyyyy que linda pareja- (Amy- Concuerdo con eso, yo- pues tu haces una linda pareja con Sonikku, Amy- y-yo pues el y yo… *esta mas roja que un tomate metido en pintura roja*) dijo de pronto Rouge con cara soñadora

-Que no somos pareja- gritaron Ori y Shadow al mismo tiempo

Todos se nos quedaron vieron y solté una risita que por suerte ni Ori ni Shadow escucharon, los vi y ambos estaban en exceso rojos jeje

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Rouge con tono picaron

-*Por que a mi dios* Claro que si… no espera no d-digo si… no espera lo que intento decir es que… no digo si digo… ya no sé que decir- dijo mientras se ponía aun mas roja y se tapaba la cara con las manos

(Normal POV)

Ya todos habían acabado de comer cuando salieron, se toparon con un robot gigante que al instante fue sobre Sonic, el cual lo esquivo al instante

-Muy lento Eggman- dijo Sonic

-Erizo escurridizo ya veras que esta vez no escaparás jojojo (¿Es Santa Claus o que? O.o)

-No lo creo Eggman- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa burlona

-Amy ¿Quién es ese huevo con patas?- pregunto Ori con curiosidad

-¿A quien le llamas huevo con patas ratita?- dijo Eggman

-¿Y a quien le llamas ratita viejo bigotudo?- dijo Ori mientras la rodeaba una aura oscura (oh oh otra vez dark Ori)

-Eggman mejor ya no digas nada- dijo Sonic en tono preocupado

-Crees que esa ratatita va a poder hacer algo contra el gran Egg… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Eggman mientras salía volando con su huevo móvil

-Ahora sigues tu porquería- dijo Ori acercándose al robot que en menos de 2 minutos ya no había rastro de el- No fuiste ningún problema-

(Sonic's POV)

De pronto Ori volvió a su estado normal, pero al instante se desmayo por suerte la atrape a tiempo, le toque la frente estaba ardiendo en calentura

-Chicos donde esta el hospital mas cercano- pregunte desesperadamente

-¿Qué pasa Sonic?- me pregunto Tails

-Ori esta ardiendo en calentura- le dije rápidamente

-Yo se faker dámela- se la di rápidamente a Shadow que en menos de un segundo ya había desaparecido con ella

(Shadow's POV)

Corrí a toda prisa con ella por la calle hasta que llegue al hospital, entre y fui directo a urgencias, un enfermero me dijo que se la diera para revisarla mientras yo esperaba en la sala de espera. Pasaron como 20 minutos antes de que saliera un doctor.

-Disculpe usted es familiar de Ori the hedgehog- me pregunto

-Si de hecho soy su…- vamos Shadow piensa- soy su n-novio- le mentí al doctor mientras un leve sonrojo venia a mis mejillas

-Este bien pase pero no haga mucho ruido ella esta dormida aunque ya esta estable- me dijo señalándome en la habitación que ella se encontraba- y a la próxima aprenda a mentir mejor- me dijo con tono serio

-¿Y por qué cree que estoy mintiendo?- le pregunte confundido

-Por que tartamudeaste diciendo la palabra novio- me dijo para después darse la vuelta e irse con algún otro paciente

Justo cuando iba a entrar al cuarto de Ori tope con una enfermera saliendo de ahí era una puercoespín de color negro con ojos de color rosado se veía como de unos 20 años, vi como me examino con la mirada mientras me daba una sonrisa seductora, yo le sonreí de regreso no estaba nada mal, saco una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo anoto algo y después arranco la hoja y me la dio era su teléfono, me sonrió antes de irse con un gesto indicándole que le llamara, lo metí en una bolsa de mi chaqueta y entre a la habitación de Ori (Si ya le devolví su chaqueta) Cuando vi su rostro se mostraba tranquila pero de pronto se empezó a mover mucho mientras se notaba una mueca de miedo en su cara.

(Ori's POV en su sueño)

Estaba en un tipo de bosque con una hermosa laguna me acerque un poco y cerré mis ojos lograba oír el canto de los pájaros, cuando ya no oí nada abrí mis ojos, el panorama había cambiado el cielo estaba oscuro y todo los árboles estaban en llamas todo a mi alrededor era destrucción, a mis oídos llegaron gritos de auxilio, cuando llegue vi a una sombra que tenia a alguien agarrado del cuello me acerque y era mi mamá la que estaba sostenida del cuello.

-¡Suéltala!- grite a la sombra mientras corría hacia ella lista para darle un golpe cuando llegue la criatura con un brazo me golpeo haciéndome retroceder- tu fuiste el que causaste todo esto

-No Ori- oí a la sombra hablarme- fuiste tu- dijo para después voltearme a ver y me sorprendí era mi forma Dark…

(Shadow's POV)

La mueca de Ori cambio de una con miedo a una que denotaba más que miedo era terror, ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla

(Ori's POV siguiendo con lo de la pesadilla)

-No yo no fui- le dije retrocediendo- esa fuiste tu

-Claro que si Ori tus eres la culpable de todas estas muertes- me dijo cuando demasiados cuerpos empezaron a aparecer a mí alrededor hombres, mujeres niños en sus rostros había muestras de pánico, de dolor, de terror- además tu y yo somos la misma persona

-No eso no es verdad- le dije mientras el pánico me inundaba haciéndome caer en mis rodillas

-Créelo por que es verdad- me dijo con una sonrisa macabra- y serás culpable de muchas más muertes incluso la de tus seres queridos- me dijo mientras en una de sus manos tenia una lanza hecha de sangre

-Ultimas palabras para tu hija- le dijo mi lado Dark a mi mamá yo intentaba moverme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

-Te amo- me dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba

-Aww que conmovedor pero todo tiene su fin o ¿no?- dijo para después clavar esa lanza que tenia lanza en el estomago de mi mamá

-¡MAMÁ!- grite mientras lagrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas

(Shadow's POV)

-¡MAMÁ!- grito Ori despertándose bruscamente mientras varias lagrimas se notaba brotando de sus ojos en estos días que la había conocido nunca creí verla llorar- ¡Shadow!- dijo abrazándose de mi

Quede en shock pero le correspondí el abrazo sin saber porque, ya que nunca antes me había preocupado por alguien antes, sentía como sus lagrimas caían en mi hombro

-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla- le dije intentando recomfortarla

-Había sangre, terror, muerte, cuerpos, destrucción Shadow no quiero volver a transformarme en mi forma Dark- me dijo aun llorando

De pronto recordé algo que me había dicho Sonic un tiempo atrás algo de las veces que se había transformado el su forma Dark

(Flashback)

-Faker- le dije para llamar su atención

-¿Qué pasa Shadow?- me dijo

-Parece que no le has dicho a todos tu secreto- le dije en tono serio

-¿Qué secreto?-me pregunto confundido

-Me entere que cuando fuiste a salvar a Cosmo y a Chris de los metarex no pudiste soportar ver a Chris inconsciente y a Cosmo llorar de terror y te transformaste en un lado que jamás creí de ti un lado Dark- le dije

-Si y es lo que mas odio- me dijo tristemente- las pocas veces que me ha pasado en algunas he tenido pesadillas empiezan como si fueran lo mejor del mundo y terminan en tragedias, llantos y muchas otras cosas horribles por eso es que intento no dejar ese lado salir a flote y también…

(Fin del flashback) (Lo demás lo sabrán en un fic próximo)

-Shhh tranquila no dejare que nada te pase- le dije abrazándola más

-Pero no lo puedo controlar- me dijo aun en sollozos- es muy difícil

-Ya veraz que no- le dije- además la Ori que e conocido estos días no se deja vencer tan fácil-

-Gracias Shadow- me dijo

-De nada- le dije quitándole unas cuantas lágrimas que seguían en sus ojos

(Normal POV)

Ambos quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro mientras sin darse cuenta ambos iban cortando la distancia ente sus labios y estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando…

BIP BIP (Te odio mugre celular)

Se separaron al instante mientras sus rostros estaban rojos

-T-tengo que contestar- dijo o más bien tartamudeo Shadow sacando su celular

-S-si m-mejor contesta- tartamudeo Ori

Shadow salió al instante de la habitación

(Shadow's POV)

Vi la pantalla de mi celular era Scourge

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Dime un "gracias" por lo menos-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Te ayude con Ori-_

_-En que sentido-_

_-La defendiste de mi y ella cree que eres su salvador-_

_-Adiós Scourge-_

_-¿Qué? Espera…-_

Le colgué al instante, de pronto se me vino la cabeza lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir hace unos minutos yo la iba a besar, me puse rojo pensando en eso, era mejor olvidarlo, mejor entro a la habitación

(Ori's POV)

Como es posible estuve a punto de besarlo, me pregunto ¿Besara bien?.. O/O no, no, no, deja de pensar en eso, me cachetee mentalmente de pronto la puerta empezó a abrirse recupere mi postura como si nada hubiera pasado

-Oye Shadow...- le dije al instante el volteo- no sabes cuando puedo salir de aquí

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto curioso

-Es que me aburro- le dije en tono infantil

-No se por qué pero me recuerdas a un erizo de color azul cuando es retenido en algún lugar por mucho tiempo- me dijo seriamente mientras rodaba los ojos

-Por favor puedes preguntar- le dije aun con mi tono infantil (El cual mi mamá dice que es molesto por que soy una niña de 13 años)

-Vale pero no te muevas- me dijo

-*Debes estar jugando como quieres que me mueva estando aquí ¬¬* Claro ^^- le dije

-Ahora vuelvo- me dijo saliendo por la puerta

(Shadow's POV)

Me acerque a donde estaba el doctor con el que me había topado hace rato y le pregunte que cuando darían de alta a Ori él me dijo que si quería ya podía irse solo que antes me dio su ropa para que se cambiara, yo regrese al cuarto y se la entregue

-Gracias podrías salir tantito- me dijo tímidamente

Asentí y salí, en unos cuantos minutos ella salió de la habitación, nos dirigimos a la salida y nos fuimos yo la acompañe hasta su casa

-Oye Shadow quisiera saber tienes algo que hacer mañana- me dijo

-No ¿A que viene eso?- le dije

-Es que quería ver si querías venir a comer a mi casa mañana- me dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Claro- le dije

-¡Que bien! Digo que bueno- dijo mirando a otro lado- por cierto gracia por todo Shadow- dijo dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana

Cerro la puerta mientras mi cerebro procesaba toda la información, esta seria una buena idea para aprender las debilidades del enemigo jeje

* * *

><p><strong>Rompí mi record de tiempo de subir un capitulo YAY y bueno que opinan dejo esto en K+ o lo subo a T por lo de la pesadilla <strong>

**Amy-Ori que tanto te molestaría si hubiera apostado con Scourge como acabaría el capitulo y yo hubiera perdido y la apuesta era que besarías a Scourge en la boca-**

**¡ ¿Que tu que? **

**Amy**-**Es una suposición-**

**Pues acabaría con las vidas de ambos**

**Amy -Upsi-**

**Scourge - Ori ya te enteraste de la apuesta-**

**(Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él)**

**Suéltame alguien AUXILIO**

**(Me logro zafar de su agarre y salgo corriendo)**

**Scourge-No podrás llegar tan lejos-**

**(Me sigue)**

**Amy- Bueno creo que hasta el próximo capitulo jeje- ^^U**

**GOODBYE ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Lo lamento pero no continuare este fic, de hecho esto pensaba hacerlo como una prueba para ver como puedo ir mejorando mi escritura y también un experimento de como se vería mi personaje con Shadow pero aunque cancele esta escribiré la verdadera historia de como Ori conoció a Shadow, Sonic y los demás también pronto escribiré el link de algunos de mis personajes que escribí en nueva alumna más otro personaje que saldrá en este nuevo fic ^^, también les informo que elimine mis otros 2 fics ya que no me parecían lo suficientemente buenos. Espero que lo comprendan u.u.

¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo 2013!

**Siempre de ustedes Ori ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok lo he pensado y continuare con Nueva Alumna solo que tal vez tarde por que de verdad no tengo ni una idea asi que si me pueden ayudar por favor se los agradeceré!

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre de uds. Ori~<strong>


End file.
